


You Look Good Enough to Kidnap

by kazesuke



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Body Modification, Come Inflation, Double Penetration in One Hole, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Present Tense, Second Person, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, human/non-human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Defeated by an imp, you never expected to wake up anywhere other than the forest you'd passed out in. Yet here you are in a warm comfortable bed - getting fucked?





	You Look Good Enough to Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagel_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagel_fish/gifts).



“Shh, little one, be a good girl.” The voice is warm and soothing as you slowly come to your senses. Your body feels relaxed and you don’t feel any fear. It’s a struggle to remember what just happened, though.

Your senses slowly ease back into your body, something warm and comfortable beneath your back, your muscles relaxed. Warm hands gripping your thighs, hands stroking your breasts. Your head cradled in a soft lap as a thick cock slowly thrusts in and out of your wet pussy. 

Wait…WHAT?!

Your eyes snap open and you make to sit up and wriggle away but something soft, yet strong, bears down on your arms as your breasts are given a firm squeeze. You gasp as the red head thrusts harder and fingers pinch your nipples, your mind shot back to pleasure and dazed confusion. “Get-get off me -hey what?”

The red head woman - wait are those ears perched on her head - sheaths herself in you and presses her forehead to yours. “If you didn’t want this, sweetie, then you really shouldn’t have lost to that wicked imp. Passed out in the forest, pussy dripping so sweetly.” She licks her lips, revealing sharp teeth and a sly expression. “You looked so delicious.” 

You blink and her expression changes to one of sweet innocence and once more you’re thrown off guard. “Oh, this is one of my sisters, Touka, and my name is Shoko.” A smirk lights up her features again. “Make sure you scream it when you come, sweetie.”

Her grip tightens on your thighs again, nails digging in, pin pricks of pain that you try to focus on instead of the way Shoko’s cock feels inside you. It was bad enough losing to that imp - bastard had caught you off guard - and then to be kidnapped by… whatever these two are and fucked. You thought monsters had to beat you to get to fuck you; this just didn’t seem fair. 

She is good at what she’s doing though, her cock angling to hit just the right spot, forcing moans from your lips with each powerful thrust. “Stop it-” You gasp, legs kicking but you can’t reach her in the slightest, your thighs splayed open. 

A hard thrust has you moaning loudly, back arching up, pushing her deeper and she laughs breathlessly. “Despite your little protests, you really are enjoying this, so hot and wet and ooooh~” She grins down at you, her breasts bouncing with the force of her thrusts. “Tight when I tell you how good you feel. What a good little champion~” 

Your face feels hot and flustered as you try to stammer out a rebuttal but another thrust and pinch of your nipples forces the words and thoughts to fly from you. Your body like always is betraying you, the sounds of her thrusts getting wetter as your pussy gets slicker, gushing your juices as she continues to hit just the right spot. 

Her hard thrusts begin to falter in rhythm, speeding up. “Ah-yes-so close-oooh~” Shoko moans loudly as she continues to quickly thrust into you, her cock swells and pulses and you feel her cum gush into your pussy. You can’t help but moan at the feeling, ashamed to admit that it’s something you’ve come to enjoy. It’s enough to make your pleasure burst and another squirt of cum has your pussy squeezing around her as if begging for every last drop.

Shoko squeals suddenly and you’re not sure if it’s your orgasm or the black haired woman behind Shoko. You hear a crackle like electricity and watch as Shoko’s eyes roll back a little and you feel another load of cum spill into you. You cry out loudly as she fills your sensitive pussy and your stomach is left with a little bulge. 

Shoko pants harshly above you, smiling at the woman over her shoulder and sighing in satisfaction. “Mmm, Fukumi, that’s just what I needed to leave this girl with a cute little belly on her.” 

You flush and your vision is suddenly filled with skin as Touka releases your breasts and leans over you to rub her cheek against the bulge of your cum filled belly. “Shoko, let’s make it bigger, I want more cum inside her.” Touka pouts. 

“There’s no rush, we’ll fill her up soon enough~” The three giggle above you.

You shake your head, snapping out of your post orgasmic haze. “Hey, let me go already!” 

Touka leans back and Shoko pulls out of you, ignoring you in favour of watching cum drip from your pussy. She meets your gaze again and there’s something about it that has your defenses crumbling. “But I gave you so much lovely cum and you _did_ enjoy it~”

“Well… I guess,” you murmur, still meeting the eerie gaze of her yellow eyes. It’s hard to think straight again, a fuzzy feeling slowly encroaching on your brain.

“Wouldn’t you rather stay here? With us? Niiice and safe and taken care of~?” Shoko smiles sweetly.

That did sound good… This bed was very soft and comfy, everything was hazy and pleasurable.

“You’ve got her, Shoko,” The voice was just loud enough to intrude on your thoughts, clearing the fog in a snap and you glare up at them. Fukumi turns guiltily to her sister. “Sorry.” 

Shoko just grins. “No need to worry, sister, you weren’t the naughty one. Touka, if you wouldn’t mind~” 

Your head hits the bed as your lap pillow vanishes. You cry out in surprise as your legs are yanked up. Your thighs come to rest on Touka’s shoulders as you’re all but bent double, your ass and half your back off the bed, cool air hitting your skin. Another shift and Touka’s wet pussy hovers above your face, her knees pinning your arms this time. “Shoko, can I use her? Pleaseee, she has such a pretty looking mouth.” 

There must be some sort of consent given because suddenly her wet pussy presses against your face, slicking your lips as her hips rock. She doesn’t seem to really care about you not participating as she ruts against you, using you. 

You don’t have much time to think about it before the sound of a sharp smack resonates throughout the room and a moment later you feel it. The pain blossoms across your ass cheek and a surprised moan escapes you as the sting lingers.

Touka giggles. “She liked it, Shoko, what a - naughty champion we have.” Her hips speed up, her slick pussy getting wetter as another smack has you moaning. 

Shoko rains down a dozen smacks that you can barely keep up with until you feel the burn of them on your skin. You’ve never been spanked before you’ve only ever been hit during a fight but now that you have time to stop and feel the lingering sting it only has you getting wet again. Why did you have to enjoy this?

You try to push Touka off you but a harder smack stops you in your tracks as it’s quickly followed by another and another that draws all your focus from anything else except the spanking of your ass and the wet pussy against your lips. “Sister, sister again please-” Touka moans breathlessly as Shoko’s every smack makes a moan vibrate against Touka’s desperate pussy. Your fingers grip on to something soft. Several soft somethings, maybe tails, and your grip tightens at each smack.

Your hand jerks, tugging one sharply at a particularly hard smack and both you and Touka moan loudly. You tug again and she squeals happily, cum gushing onto your mouth, leaving your lips and cheeks glistening and wet with her orgasm. She moans, trembling above you. “Ah - she’s so good, Shoko.”

Shoko grins and delivers a final hard smack. “I thought so as soon as I saw our delicious little cutie.” Touka lets go of your legs, pushing them down to the bed and she shifts back. A sharp nail traces over your wet lips with a giggle. “So pretty~”

You pant harshly, body slowly calming and relaxing into the bed. You’re exhausted and it doesn’t seem wise to escape just now. Feeling your muscles relax and probably somehow knowing your acceptance of the situation, Shoko grins. 

“Time to sleep, cutie.” Touka whispers, continuing to trace your wet lips, the pad of her thumb collecting up her own juices. You shake your head, about to sit up when a wave of tiredness overcomes you. You collapse back onto the bed, eyelids heavy. The gentle touch on your thigh is soothing and you think you hear a crackle of electricity again before you drift off to sleep. 

Fukumi grins, drawing her hand back from their morsel’s leg where she’d been drawing an arcane spell. “Let’s go see what she brought with her~!”

 

You groan as you’re rudely awoken by someone bouncing on your bed. A muttered protest escapes you as you blindly reach out and push away. 

“Uh uh uh~” A familiar voice whispers in your ear, pulling your hand back. Your eyes shoot open and you’re faced with the image of Touka riding her sister hard. 

“Ah - ah Fukumi feels so good.” Confusion crosses your face even as heat floods to your belly. Touka is obviously enjoying herself as she rides hard and fast, pinching her nipples and cupping her generous breasts as she bounces. Your eyes fall to her tails, several of them holding Fukumi down and one disappearing between her legs. 

“T-Touka, please-” 

“Fukumi’s enjoying her new dick, we’ll have to thank you cutie for those purified drafts you had in your pack~” Shoko giggles and you feel her hard cock slide between your thighs. It feels bigger than before and you tremble, momentarily remembering how good it felt. You shake your head to try and stop those thoughts from developing but Shoko grabs your chin.

Once again you’re forced to meet her eyes and her golden gaze draws you in. “Remember how good I feel inside you?” Her voice is sweet and her cock slides against your pussy, forcing you to think back on it. How wet you got and how good it felt with each angled thrust.

“Y-yes but I have to… have to fight the demons.” You protest after a moment, clinging to the memories of your village back home and your camp in Merith. 

“Oh but you’ll help us! We’ll teach you some spells and we’ll get more kitsune too~” Shoko coos softly, stroking a pointed nail down your cheek. 

You got the distinct impression that she was deliberately not mentioning something but the fog was making it harder for you to think about what was missing. “You’ll… really teach me some magic?” Your voice is suspicious but your defences are crumbling the longer you look at her. 

Shoko nods, looking more innocent than she ever has. “Of course, of course, we’ll be sure to reward you and you’ll be safe here!” Her bright smile immediately drops to a pout as she asks: “Don’t you like us?” 

You find yourself vehemently disagreeing. “I’ll stay! I’ll stay.” you insist, all other thoughts leaving you as you unknowingly succumb to her spell. 

Shoko smiles brightly and kisses you, hips speeding up as she thrusts between your hot thighs. “Oh I knew you were perfect when I found you~ Now watch, ok?” Your head is pushed to the side and your gaze goes to Touka and Fukumi once more. 

Messy kisses and shrill moans greet you as Touka grinds in her sisters lap. “More, Fukumi, give me more cuuum.” Touka moans desperately, her lips glistening. “Give it to me.” She begins to thrust again and Fukumi is so incoherent she can barely speak as she blindly thrusts up into her sister’s wet pussy. 

You gasp in surprise as Shoko pulls your leg and thrusts deep into you as you watch. You cry out, gasping sharply, feeling so much fuller than before, her cock reaching so deep inside you. “Ah - Shoko- y - you’re so deep.” 

You feel your belly stretch, shuddering as Shoko rubs the bulge. “Nngh, it’s like I’m touching myself through you.” She moans, thrusting into the hand resting on your belly. 

The thrusts are hard and fast and your moans join Touka’s, the two of you loudly expressing your pleasure. 

“Fukumi, Fukumi - ah - sister-!” Touka chants and bounces before a loud satisfied moan escapes her and she grinds against her sister, riding out her orgasm. “Yessss-” 

You watch her belly bulge, filling with spurt after spurt of cum. Fukumi pants harshly, still shuddering and looking entirely blissed out. Touka finally giggles and slides off Fukumi’s cock. Cum dribbles down her thighs and back onto her sister’s cock, which still looks painfully hard. 

Touka giggles, rubbing her cum inflated belly. “Thanks for the meal~” She coos, making her sister blush. “Shoooko, Fukumi’s still hard, maybe you should share the cutie?” 

Shoko gasps and moans, her hips slapping against your ass as she pushes her cock as deep as she can. “Do you want more cum, sweetie?” 

You flush and nod quickly, unable to take your eyes off Touka’s belly. Shoko pulls you up, spreading your legs and continuing to fuck up into your body. “Come here, Fukumi, I want you in her pussy too.” 

Fukumi grins, seemingly regaining her energy in light of getting to pound into you. “Thank you, sister.”

They sandwich you between them, soft breasts enveloping you, hands spreading your pussy open and despite your fogginess a fear suddenly grips you. “It - it won’t fit.” 

Touka giggles and you feel fingers circle your clit, another crack of electricity and suddenly your pussy doesn’t feel so full. “Still feel that way~?” Touka asks, flicking your clit. “Don’t you feel a little empty, cutie?”

You moan and nod, relaxing again. “Pl-please Fukumi, I want your cock too-” Your voice turns whiny and the sisters giggle before Fukumi thrusts hard into your pussy. Your head falls back against Shoko’s shoulder. You’re so stuffed full of cock and you take a dizzying moment to breath and feel how full you are.

The two sisters groan and soon urge each other on as their cocks stretch your belly and rub against each other and your pussy as they thrust. All coherent thought has truly left you, your brain zeroing in on the pleasure and the push and pull of their cocks. The way they twitch inside you, the cooing words of the sisters, the way your ass and tits get grabbed and squeezed as pleasure grows between the two inside you. Your own pleasure builds and builds, your juices slicking your thighs as you desperately beg for more pleasure, more cum.

Everything seems to stop as your orgasm hits you, your pussy tightening to twin moans as you feel the deep gush of cum filling your pussy. Spurt after spurt fills you up, stretches your belly and just when the twitching cocks inside you have calmed they suddenly both squirt with cum again. 

Your moans are high-pitched, your body trembling as they fill you even more before they pull out. Someone groans and a tongue laps at your pussy, excess cum escaping your thoroughly fucked pussy before you feel fingers pushing it back into you. 

Shoko’s hand rubs your cum inflated belly, giggling at you. “Now isn’t that better? You’ll be much better with us looking after you. Oh~ I guess we tired her out!” 

The three sisters giggle to each other and curl up in a warm, fluffy pile. Touka presses a kiss to their Champion’s swollen belly and smirks up at Shoko and Keikou. “Soon right?” 

“Soon.” The other two sisters agree, sharing sharp grins before they settle down to sleep.

Soon they’d have an army of kitsune.

**Author's Note:**

> So the kitsune sisters don't have names in the game as far as I can tell there's just a blonde, red-head and black-haired one so I came up with the names Shoko, Touka and Fukumi. You can check out the reasoning below if you like!
> 
> There are two types of kitsune and the trickster kind are also refered to yako/nogitsune (depending on how you read the kanji). The first kanji (ya) can also be read Sho, hence Shoko.
> 
> Then there is the goddess, Inari (稲荷), whose messengers are kitsune. Another way of reading the kanji gave me Touka.
> 
> Finally I messed with the reading of Fushimi (where Inari's main shrine is in Kyoto - Fushimi Inari Taisha) to get Fukumi


End file.
